Dreams of Gold
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: After Roxxi's death, Jack gets clues to a mystery... Sequel to Lover's Curse.
1. Depression

It was a sunny day in Tortuga as Teague and Barbossa tried to talk Jack into going ashore. Ever since Roxxi died, Jack had been staying on the Pearl all day. He said that staying on the ship made him feel closer to Roxxi, especially when he was in the music room.

Of course, that was years ago, and everyone on the Pearl, including Roxxi's sisters, thought that it was about time for Jack to move on.

"Jackie, sometime on land might do you some good." Teague said. "No matter how much time you spend on this ship, Roxxi isn't coming back."

"She has before." Jack countered. "What makes you think she wont this time?"

"Cause if she was going to come back, she'd be back by now." "Barbossa said.

"Besides, she said she could only bring one person back from the dead." Teague said. "And she brought me back."

Jack glared at the two men. "Just because you all think that it's time for me to find a new wife, doesn't mean I will." He said, before climbing up to the crow's nest...

"JACK TEAGUE SPARROW, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Teague shouted.

"THAT'S CAPTAIN-"

Jack suddenly felt dizzy and passed out, landing on a stunned Barbossa...

* * *

One year later...

Barbossa walked into the captain's cabin, and found Jack looking at his charts. Jack looked up, saw the small bottle in Barbossa's hand, and gave it a disgusted look. "More of that stuff?"

"Teague's orders." Barbossa said, handing Jack the bottle. Teague had left the Pearl, along with Danielle and Delila months ago.

"The crew know yet?"

"If they knew, I don't I'd be in here, now would I?" Barbossa said. "Sparra, I'm thinking you need to look in a mirror every once in a while."

"Why?"

"Ya look like shit."

Jack had changed a lot. He only wore his white shirt, red bandana, blue trousers, pink sash, and brown boots. He only had one ring -his wedding band- on his finger. The belts, vest, jacket, and hat were hanging on a chair. His compass was next to the charts. Jack lost everything else, some even thought he had lost whatever marbles he had left...

Jack sighed, drinking all of the contents of the bottle in one go. Tied to his wrist was a golden ribbon...

"Well, just out of curiosity, do we have a heading?" Barbossa asked. They haven't had a clear heading in years, unless the rum was gone, but considering that facts that the rum locker was still half full and Jack had left the sleeping quarters for the first time in months, he had to ask...

Jack nodded. "I'm actually not sure of where to, but yeah, we have a heading."

"Will you be taking the helm, then?"

"I think you can handle it."

Barbossa gave Jack a shocked look. "Then you don't know then."

"Know what?"

"That your daughter, Amara, seems to have taken over the Pearl." Barbossa said. "Everyday, she's at the helm from dawn til dusk."

Jack smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. "That's my girl."

Barbossa sighed, turning around. He had no idea how to tell Jack that Amara also succeeded in chasing Jackie off the Pearl. Jackie was trying to talk Amara into joining the Navy, turning the Pearl into a Navy ship in the process...

The only thing he succeeded in doing was having his little sister kick him off the ship at the docks of Tortuga, literally...

Jack sighed, looking out the window. "Why don't you just stop giving me the medicine?" He asked. "That way, I could die and you can take the Pearl."

"Your kids need their father, now that they've got no mother." Barbossa said. "It'd be wrong to take their father away from them. And I'm figurin' that, if I did kill you, I'd end up stuck with your kids."

"Look mate, if you stop givin' me that medicine, I'll give you the Pearl."

"Not if I'm gonna be stuck with your kids and have Teague's fury directed at me." Barbossa said. "It's bad enough that I had those mutinies against you."

Jack smirked, not exactly like he used to, but close. "It's just that, without Roxxi, things just-"

_'Can't believe I'm the one doin' this.'_ Barbossa thought. "Look Lad, just because your wife's dead, doesn't mean that you have to give up on life. Next time we make port, I'm draggin' you to the nearest tavern. I don't care if I have to drag you out kickin' and screamin', and you will talk to some lasses." Then Barbossa walked out.

Jack glanced over at the bookshelf. Leaning against it was Roxxi's scythe. When Jack had killed Serenity, the scythe was left behind, but the Aztec medallion and death bracelet-the keys to turning the scythe back into a compact mirror-disappeared. Now, the main tool of the Death Goddess was just a painful reminder of the past...

"Jack." A voice said.

Jack looked around, and saw nobody.

"Jack." The voice repeated.

That's when Jack realized who's voice that was. "Roxxi?"

Roxxi stepped out from behind the bookshelf, holding a book. She just smiled at him. "Jack, don't worry, the Pearl isn't haunted, though I'm not really here either." She said. "Oh and don't worry about avoiding women."

"Why?"

"To be honest, Dear, you look horrible." Roxxi said. "And that's putting it lightly." Then she sigh. "But I didn't come to insult you. Jack, do me a favor and take better care of yourself."

"Roxxi Luv, are you really dead?"

Roxxi sighed, wrapping her arms around herself and gazing out the window. "I can't say. Honestly, I don't even know myself." She then walked over to Jack and pointed at his compass. "I think you'll like where you're headed. Lots of gold. Lots of treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, Luv." Jack said, walking over to her side. He tried to put his hand around her waist, but his hand just went through her...

"Indeed." She said, holding Jack's vest out to him. "Ready to get going, Captain?"

* * *

**I tried to think of the most ironic situation to put Jack and Barbossa and ended up with this...**

**Sorry about the swearing, if that offends you...**


	2. Captain Jack's Back

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU BLOODY IDIOT?!" Amara shouted from the helm of the Pearl. "THAT LINE IS THE WORST LOOKING THING I'VE EVER SEEN! REPLACE IT RIGHT-"

"Amara, I think that's enough from you." Jack said, pulling her back by the shoulders. "I think it'd be best if the captain of the ship is at the helm." Amara glared at Jack, before storming off, mumbling to herself. "That's Roxxi's girl, alright. Oi, Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye sir?" Mr. Gibbs said, running up to the helm.

"We have our heading." Jack said, smirking while holding out his compass.

Mr. Gibbs looked at the compass nervously. "Captain, are you sure? The triangle-"

"Sometimes, one must be tested 'fore getting the rewards one seeks." Jack mumbled. "The city of gold is that way."

"But you destroyed the Sun-And-Stars amulet, Jack." Tumen said, walking over.

"I mean the other city of gold." Jack said, grinning madly. "El Dorado." Jack was then tackled by Beastie, who hadn't seen him in a year. Beastie, the tiger, was licking Jack's face like a dog who's owner just got back from a long trip...

"Looks like yer dog missed you." Barbossa said, smirking.

"Captain, if you don't me askin', maybe we should be droppin' off the lasses in Port Royal, with the Turners?" Mr. Gibbs asked. "After all, women are bad luck on ships, and since yer lasses are red headed-"

"Why are you asking me this?" Jack asked, pushing the tiger off of his chest and standing up. Beastie sat down next to his owner. "I'd think that-"

"Mr. Gibbs thinks that everything that has happened over the years has been because there have been women aboard this ship." Barbossa explained. "Honestly, I think we should."

"While you two girls talk 'bout your superstitions, I'll be getting some rum." Jack said, walking away.

"I'm goin' with you!" Mr. Gibbs shouted, following Jack.

"What?" Jack asked. "Is it also bad luck to walk around my ship alone?"

"Jack." Mr. Gibbs whispered. "There's been rumors of mutiny."

"When is that man goin' to-"

"I told Barbossa 'bout it this morning." Mr. Gibbs said.

"Fitzy-"

"Fitzwilliam joined Captain Teague's crew." Mr. Gibbs said. Then he leaned in closer to Jack. "I heard from Pintel that Amara's the leader."

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. "Amara?"

"Aye." Mr. Gibbs said. "Did you do somethin' to upset 'er?"

Jack sighed sadly. "The only I can think of is that she blames me for Roxxi's death." He said, before he started walking away. 'A quick stop at the galley wouldn't hurt, I hope.' He thought, walking into the crowded room. He walked up to the bar and couldn't help but to smile...

Seventeen year old Peter was busy cooking while thirteen year old Kate served the crew. She looked over at Jack and her face lit up. "Dad!" She shouted, nearly dropping the dirty plates she was holding. "Where've you been? Amara's been workin' us like dogs!"

Jack smiled. "I've had some things that needed sortin' out." He said. Truth be told, the captain's cabin hasn't been as neat as organized since, well, since he got the ship as the Wicked Wench, and he was Kate's age at the time...

"Dad!" Peter called from the kitchen. "Try some of the food! I've been workin' on Jean's gumbo recipe!"

"Really?" Jack asked, sitting down. "Well, let's try-"

"Jack-san!" A voice shouted, one he didn't want to hear. He couldn't help but to cringe as the hyper active geisha, Jade, wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Jade-chan hasn't seen Jack-san in years! Where has Jack-san been? Oh, we should have a welcome back party for Jack-san! Jade-chan has been saving up sake and-"

"Jade, shut up." The even toned cross-dresser, Megan, said, pulling her little sister off of Jack. Megan sat down next to him. "Jack, I've been meaning to talk to you. Even though Roxxi was my little sister, I really don't want to see your family torn apart like this. I mean-"

"Meg." Jack said, placing a hand on her shoulder as if talking to another man. Jack still had trouble believing Megan was a woman, with the short hair and men's clothes. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said, smiling.

"So, where's Phebe, and Sammy?"

"Remember? Phebe and James moved into Port Royal." Megan said. "Sammy should be on deck right now."

"And where's Jackie?" Jack asked, before getting sprayed in the face with a fine mist of rum from Megan's mouth.

"You don't know?!"

"Know what?"

"Amara kicked him off back at Isla Hermosa." Peter said.

"Last we heard, he joined what's left of the East India Trading Company." Kate added. "He's a captain now."

Jack sighed, trying not to laugh. "Looks like he's doin' it too."

"What?" Megan asked.

"Trying to escape his fate." Jack said, with a knowing smile. "I hope for the best of luck to him."

* * *

**Jack's son ran off to join the Company...de javu, no?**


	3. Bermuda Triangle

"Amara?" Jack called, walking into the cabin he was told she took over.

"What do you want?" Amara snapped at him, not even looking up from the book she was reading on her bed.

Jack sighed, sitting next to her on the bed. "I heard that you're plannin' a mutiny?"

Amara turned to him, with an almost evil smile on her face, on that Roxxi would sometimes give her enemies. "And?"

"Is it true?"

"So what if it is?"

"Yuki." Jack said, using her old nick name. "You know mutiny is an automatic hanging offense, and I don't want to watch you face the gallows."

"Just like you didn't want to see Mom die, right?" Amara snapped at him. "I'm not your little princess anymore, Jack. Besides, no one would know of the mutiny if you're dead."

"Then how do you intend to explain my disappearance to your grandparents?" Jack asked.

"Simple." Amara said. "Barbossa killed you and then, without thinking, I killed him in his sleep."

Jack smirked. "I don't think that's going to work, dearie." He said getting up and leaving the cabin. He closed the door behind himself, stuck the key in, and locked it. "If I remember correctly, yer little mutiny was going to be tonight? Looks like you're gonna to miss it."

"Jack!" She shouted, banging her fists against the door. "Let me out!"

"I'll let you out in the morning." Jack said. "I'll bring you dinner later."

"This isn't fair!"

"Actually, since I'm your father, it doesn't have to be fair." Jack said. "Consider yourself lucky. Last time I heard of mutiny, I marooned the suspected leader."

"Jack Sparrow, when I get out, you'd better start sleeping with yer eyes open!" Amara shouted. "I'll make you pay for killin' Mom!"

* * *

Back in the captain's cabin, Jack sat at his desk, thinking about his daughter's threat, when Mr. Gibbs ran in. "Captain, there's a hurricane ahead of us!"

"I'm busy."Jack said. Go tell Hector!"

"Actually, Barbossa was at the helm 'til the boom got loose and-"

"It got loose?" Jack asked.

"Aye sir." Mr. Gibbs said. "It seems that the storms in the Bermuda Triangle are stronger than the Caribbean-"

Jack ran past him and up to the helm. The wheel was spinning madly, too fast for anyone to try to stop it. In fact, it looked like a disc, since it was spinning so fast. Jack grabbed a piece of wood and tried to jam it in, only for it to get shot back out at him. "Mr. Cotton, get the life lines."

"Aye aye!" The parrot squawked.

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack said, tossing the ring of keys over to him. "Get all hands on deck, including Amara. Keep an eye on her for me."

"Aye captain." Mr. Gibbs said. "What about Barbossa?"

Jack looked down at the unconscious Barbossa. "Have...um...er...those two take care of him below deck." He said, pointing at Pintel and Ragetti, who were arguing about how to tie the lines...

"Aye captain."

"Dad!" Kate shouted, running up to the helm. "Ahead!"

Jack looked up and his jaw dropped. There was a golden light ahead of them, in the hurricane. Jack shook his head, deciding to ignore it. Just then, something flew out of the hurricane on landed in front of Jack. It was a red rose...

"Full canvas!" Jack shouted, grabbing the wheel. "Full speed ahead!"

"You're crazy!" Amara shouted, running up to him. "You're going to get us all killed!"

Everyone seemed to be panicking, including Treasure, who was holding onto the main mast for dear life. Jack only smirked. "Thank goodness for that!"

Amara stormed away, pulling her sister along.

Jack's smirk faded as he saw a huge wave coming towards them, big enough to destroy the Pearl. "Oh bugger." He said, as the wave hit...

Everything was underwater. Jack watched as everything outside of the black spots appearing in his vision got sucked down deeper into the abyss. Jack closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry, Roxxi.'

Suddenly, everything felt dry. Jack opened his eyes, and noticed the Pearl was now above water. Ahead of them was a huge city. A city made completely of gold...

El Dorado.

* * *

Will update as soon as I remember...


	4. El Dorado's Queen

"Oh my God." Amara said, looking at the city ahead of them. The city of El Dorado glittered in the sunset, making it's golden buildings even more attractive to the pirates. "It's a city of gold!"

Jack smirked at his daughter. "I'm guessin' you're rethinkin' yer mutiny idea." He said, before looking up at his crew. "Time to make port, mates! By this time tonight, we'll be rich!" His smirk grew at his thought. 'And hopefully, I'll find out about Roxxi.'

As soon as they made it into town, Jack and Barbossa, who had woken up shortly after the hurricane passed, ran into an angry looking pair of soldiers and were arrested...

* * *

Ten minutes later...

Jack and Barbossa were thrown into a golden jail cell, where another man was being held...

"Figures." Teague said as a greeting. "As soon as you step out of your bloody cabin, you find a way to get arrested."

"What're you doin' here?" Jack asked surprised.

"Jackie, it's the city of gold." Teague said. "I'm thinkin' that's reason enough."

Just then, three guards came in and opened the door. "Out!" One man said in Mayan, pulling Jack's arm to get him out. It wasn't until then that Jack notice the sharp pain in his ankle.

As the three pirates were walked through the golden halls of the palace, Jack tried to hide the pain he was feeling. "You know, all of this gold is making me a little sick, actually." He admitted, causing Barbossa and Teague to roll their eyes...

Pretty soon, they were in what looked to be a throne room. Jack, Teague, and Barbossa were forced to their knees. Teague noticed the pained look on Jack's face. "Jack." He whispered. "You alright?"

"Actually, I think I-"

"Silence!" One of the guards shouted, once again in Mayan. "You will be silent in the presence of the Queen of El Dorado!"

"Now, you know that's not official yet." A woman's voice said. A voice all three pirates recognized. "So, what do we have here?"

"Trespassers, your highness." The guard said, still in Mayan.

Jack watched as the woman's bare feet walked along the golden floor, her golden anklet banging against each other as she went. Then he saw something on her ankle...

A branding in the shape of a 'P', matching with the branding Jack had on his arm.

Jack quickly glanced up, but he wasn't quick enough, for next thing he knew, he had a golden knife under his chin. "Can I help you?" The woman asked in Mayan, with her icy blue eyes looking straight into Jack's brown eyes. Then she had a confused look on her face. She lowered her knife before speaking in English. "Do I...do I know you?" She used her free hand to push her red and black hair behind her ear.

"Roxxi?" Jack asked. "Don't you remember?"

Roxxi gave Jack an even more confused look. "What is this 'Roxxi' you speak of?"

"That's your name." Jack said.

Roxxi shook her head. "No, my name is Serenity."

Teague placed his hand on his forehead. "Jack, she has amnesia."

"Oh, you mean like what Bootstrap had when I first met him?" Jack asked. "When he couldn't remember anything. Well, he did remember Poseidon's Peak, and that one native language, and most importantly my name, but that's beside the point."

"Really?" Barbossa asked sarcastically.

Roxxi looked at Jack. "Your ankle. It doesn't look good." She said. "Follow me." She walked into a back room. Jack followed her, trying not to stare at her gold dress too much. Of course, with Roxxi walking, the dress seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. She gestured toward a golden bed. "Sit down."

Jack sat down, surprised by the softness of the bed. "This real gold?" He asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it?" Roxxi asked. "Take off your boot." As Jack followed the order, Roxxi saw the 'P' branding on his wrist. She grabbed his hand. "Where did you get this?"

"Same place as you got your's." Jack said, holding her hand. "You may not remember me, but Luv, I will find some way to get your memories back. I'll tell you about every second of every moment we ever spent together if that's what it takes."

Roxxi gave him a blank stare, before placing a hand on his ankle. "This may tingle a bit." She warned, as her hands started to glow. Pretty soon, Jack could feel the tingling Roxxi warned him about. After a few moments though, the tingling stopped. Roxxi smiled. "Ok, that should do it."

"Thanks Roxxi." Jack said. It still felt strange to be saying her name again, but it felt good at the same time...

"My name's Serenity. Not Roxxi." She said, slightly annoyed.

"This is going to be very interesting." Jack mumbled to himself.

* * *

**I'm gonna try to update once a week...**

**let's see if that works...**


	5. Slap Jack

"So, you and Barbra sail together but you're not friends." Roxxi said, confused, as she and Jack sat on the beach. Even with her limited memory, they both still ended up with rum bottles...

Jack smiled, shaking his head. "His name's Barbossa."

"What's his last name?" Roxxi asked, clearly not remembering him.

"Barbossa."

Roxxi gave him a really confused look. "So...his name is Barbossa Barbossa?"

Jack coughed, nearly choking on his rum. "No Luv. His name is Hector Barbossa." He said, laughing.

"Then why do you call him Barbossa?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Not sure. I guess it's cause everybody else does." He said, before taking a swing of rum. Then he looked out at the horizon, at the setting sun. "We should get goin' Luv. I promised I'd get you back before nightfall, remember? Oh wait, I forgot, you can't remember any-"

Roxxi slapped Jack, before standing up and storming off. As he rubbed his cheek, Jack couldn't help but to watch her, smirking. _'Bloody woman. Even without her memories, she's still as temperamental as ever.'_ Then his smile fell. _'Oh no, I know only one person that smells like that.'_ He turned around. "Meg!"

Megan was standing over Jack, with her arms crossed across her chest. Even with her orangish red hair grown out, she still looked like a man. "Your crew was looking for you." She said, tapping her boot...

"You know, you might look more like a woman if you actually wore a dress every once in a while." Jack said, handing her a rum bottle. He then laid down in the sand. "Actually, I need to talk to you."

Megan sat down. "Go on."

"Let's just say I managed to find Roxxi alive, but she has no memories of, well, her whole lifetime. How do I tell her that she's here cause I stabbed her? Without getting stabbed myself?"

Megan smiled. "If I were you, I'd work on my will before doing that." She said, standing up. "We all know how she can be."

* * *

That night, Jack and Roxxi were walking through the golden city, or at least Roxxi was. Jack spent half of the time slipping. It was bad enough earlier, but it was near impossible for him after it had rained. Beastie, who had found Jack on the beach after Megan left, was slipping more often than his owner. Roxxi smiled. "Should we slow down?"

"Oh, very funny Roxxi." Jack said sarcastically, before slipping yet again.

"My name is Serenity." Roxxi said seriously. She offered Jack her hand, but he accidently pulled her down instead.

"You know Luv, just the two of us on this dark street is very tempting." Jack said, or rather purred, into her ear, before kissing her neck...

"Captain Sparrow!" Roxxi said, pushing him away. "If you'd excuse me, I'd like it if you didn't do that again!"

"But what if it helps you-"

Roxxi got up and turned around. "Well even if it did help me remember the past, I still have a reputation to maintain."

It only took a moment for Jack to realize something, and he smirked. "You liked that, didn't you?" He asked, standing up...

"What makes you think that?" Roxxi snapped at him a bit too quickly.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "'Because Luv, why else would you be blushing?" He asked. Sure enough, even in the moonlight, he could tell that Roxxi's cheeks were pink.

"Well...I...er...uh...you took me by surprise." Roxxi lied, before she started running. She ran as fast as she could. _'What's wrong with me? Why did I...enjoy that? I don't even know him! So what if he says he's my husband? He could just be lying. That's right, he probably is lying! After all, he is a pirate, so he must be-wait, how did I know he's a pirate. He never said he was, did he?' _Then she stopped, looking around. _'Where am I?'_ Then she spotted the Black Pearl. "The Pearl."

Pretty soon, Roxxi was on the deck of the Black Pearl. She looked around. "Why does it feel as though I've been here before?" She asked herself. "Maybe I've dreamt of this place."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jack was cornered by three Company soldiers. "Uh...so mates." He said, trying to talk his way out. "You've met Jack Sparrow, my son. He's actually joined your little-"

"They've met him." A voice said. Jackie walked over, in a captain's uniform. "I'm their captain."

"Jackie!" Jack shouted, smiling. "It's so good to see you again! You know, I've got good-"

"Shut up!" Jackie shouted. "I'm sick and tired of-"

Jack smirked, before slipping around one of the soldiers. Jack ran as fast as he could. Now that he was running, he noticed that he wasn't slipping as much. He looked at the shop signs, found a tavern, and ran in. Besides the fact that it too was also gold, it was just like the Faithful Bride. Full of drunk pirates. Every table was packed, some had Jack's crew, some had Teague's crew. Jack found the El Dorado pirates to be pretty interesting. They were dressed in gold, and their jewelry was made up of silver, sea shells, rocks, pretty much, anything that wouldn't be found in the city of gold. It seemed as though dirt was worth more than gold...

After hiding in the crowd for a few moments, Jack walked out, ignoring the fact that Barbossa was at the bar without Megan...

On the deck of the Black Pearl...

Jack was just walking up the gang plank when he heard a scream. He ran below deck and saw Megan standing there, with her hands over her mouth. Her thunderbolt necklace was faintly glowing. Lying, unconscious, in front of Megan, was Roxxi...

* * *


	6. Serenity

Jack was sitting on the bed in the captain's cabin, just watching his wife. To be honest, he still couldn't believe that, after years of thinking she was dead, Roxxi was back. He'd occasionally grab her hand or touch her, as if to confirm that he was just seeing things. After a while, he got up to grab another rum bottle...

Two minutes later, Roxxi sat up, looking around at the strange cabin. "How did I get here?" She asked herself as she got out of the bed. She looked down and saw a black cat. "Oh, do I know you too?"

The cat nodded. "Of course you do. I am your cat."

"THE CAT TALKS?!" Roxxi shouted, freaked out, as she ran out of the cabin. "WHAT KINDA SHIP IS THIS?"

Treasure looked out the door, sighing. "How did I get myself into this mess?"

Roxxi was looking around on deck when she heard some shouting. She turned around and saw two girl's arguing as they walked up the steps...

"Of course it makes you look fat!" Kate shouted. "Everything makes you look fat cause you are fat!"

"It does not!" Amara shouted back. "You're just jealous cause that guy said that I was pretty, and completely ignored you!"

Kate's cheeks turned pink. "I am not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

This caused Kate's cheeks to turn red. "Am not!"

"Are to!" Amara said, looking up. She felt like she was being stared at. Her eyes landed on the one person she thought she would never see again. "It can't be!"

"Wha?" Kate asked, before looking up. She then started smiling. "Mom!"

Roxxi looked around, looking for whoever they were now talking to. After finding nobody behind her, she looked back at the girls with a confused look on her face, pointing at herself._ 'Surely they can't be talking to me. I'm too young looking to be a mother. Though I do like the idea of being a mother, I can't possible be a mother already! Surely I'd remember if I had kids! Then again, I'm sure I'd remember that I had a husband...No! He must be lying! Only a complete idiot would marry a man like him!'_

"Mom?" Amara asked, confused. "Mom, it's us. Amara and Kate. Your daughters."

Roxxi looked at the two girls, trying to remember. The farthest back she could remember was only a few years ago, and that memory was of her waking up an the beach...

Just then, Roxxi heard some bells. It sounded like tiny bells, but they caught her attention. "Oh...um...I'll be right back." She said, as she walked away...

"That was Mom, right?" Kate asked Amara.

Amara nodded. "I'm sure that was Mom. She's the only person in the World with that hair."

"Why is she acting like she doesn't know us?" Kate asked, trying to hide how hurt she was, and failing...

"Don't worry." Treasure said, sitting down in front of the girls. "That's going to be fixed right now."

* * *

Roxxi walked back into the captain's cabin, and saw a red light, glowing near the bookshelf. She grabbed a knife off of the table, and walked towards the bookshelf. "Who's there?" She demanded.

The scythe floated over to Roxxi. "A scythe?" Roxxi mumbled, before a chill ran up her spine.

Just then, a woman appeared, holding the scythe. The woman looked exactly like Roxxi, except her eyes had no pupils. "I am Serenity."

"Another person I should know, right?" Roxxi asked, throughly annoyed. "Look, I don't know how much that nut case Captain has paid you all to do this, but this is really starting to get annoying!"

Serenity smiled, amused. "Oh, we're not acting." She said. "I should apologize." She got down to her knees, holding up the scythe to Roxxi. "It was wrong of me to challenge the true Death Goddess, Roxxi."

"Challenge?" Roxxi asked, confused. "I've never met you before."

Serenity smiled. "Roxxi, I am you. We're part of the same person. That's why my name is also your middle name."

"My middle name?"

"Your name is Roxxi Serenity Sparrow, with Smith being your maiden name." Serenity said. "You're married to Captain Jack Sparrow, the nut case Captain who 'only a complete idiot would marry', you have four children, one of whom has gone against the family and joined the Company-"

"Can you stop boring me already!" Roxxi complained.

Serenity held the scythe up to Roxxi. "If you take it, all of your memories will return to you."

Roxxi reached down and grabbed the scythe, curious...

* * *

Jack walked into his cabin, and saw Serenity standing there. He quickly placed the rum bottles on the table, before drawing his sword. Serenity looked up at him. "Captain Sparrow, take care of her, ok? Roxxi may be tough, but she's still fragile, so please take good care of her?"

Jack tilted his head to the side, with shocked confusion written all over his face. "Aye?"

Serenity smiled, relieved. "Well, good bye."

"You didn't die?"

Serenity smirked. "As long as Roxxi lives, so will I. I am, shall we say, the part of her that holds grudges. But don't worry, this is the last time you'll ever have to worry about me." She walked over and kissed Jack. "As a way of asking for forgiveness, I'll use the last of my powers to heal you." She whispered, as she vanished into the air...

Jack looked down in his hands and found Roxxi sleeping, with her compact mirror held tightly in her hand...

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this!!!**

**I actually had a different idea for this chapter, but then while I was half awake, thought of this chapter**

**I'll update as soon as I remember**


	7. Welcome Back, Luv

Roxxi looked around at her surroundings. She was standing on a reddish ship, one that she could've sworn she had been on before, though she couldn't remember when or why. She couldn't even remember the ship's name...

To be honest, she couldn't even remember her own name...

"Roxxi." She heard a voice call. Roxxi turned around, remembering that Serenity said that that was her name. There stood a woman with long red hair and brown eyes. She smiled at Roxxi. "Roxxi, do you remember me?"

Roxxi shook her head, confused...

"Roxxi, it's me." The woman said. "Roxana Smith, your-"

"Mom." Roxxi said. "Am I right?"

Roxana nodded, smiling. "Roxxi, when you wake up, you'll remember everything you've forgotten, no matter how painful some of those memories may be."

"What?" Roxxi asked. "But I don't want the painful memories. I just-"

"Roxxi, you need the painful ones, too, otherwise the good memories will be worthless." Roxana said, before sighing. "Without the pain memories, you wouldn't be who you are."

Roxxi looked down at the scythe in her hands, to hide her tears of frustration. "But who am I?"

Roxana walked over to Roxxi, placing her hands on Roxxi's. "You'll remember when you wake up." She said, before handing Roxxi a letter. "I want you to give that to your father when you wake up."

Then everything started turning white. Roxxi panicked when her Mom's hands disappeared. "Wait! I don't want to wake up!" Roxxi shouted. Then her whole life flashed by before her eyes, accompanied by different feeling. Roxxi was still trying to not wake up when one image caught her eyes: a little boy with a red bandana and beautiful brown eyes holding out his hand to her...

"Jack." Roxxi mumbled, smiling, before she closed her eyes.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Roxxi found herself in the bed of the captain cabin on the Black Pearl. She looked down at her golden dress and sighed, before walking over to the dresser...

Once she was dressed in her usual clothes-her white shirt with short black sleeves, black mini skirt, black knee high boots, icy blue sash, and her sword and pistol-Roxxi walked out to the deck. She couldn't help but to smile when she saw Pintel and Ragetti arguing...

"You're holding your end too high!" Pintel shouted as he and Ragetti carried a trunk up the gangplank.

"You're holding it too low!" Ragetti shouted back.

"I aint-"

"You two do realize that you're actually holding that trunk at the same height, right?" Roxxi pointed out.

Pintel looked at the trunk. "You're right!" He said, surprised.

"Of course I am." Roxxi said, smiling. "Now, you two seen my daughters?"

"Oh, the kids left with the captain." Ragetti said. "They're out shopping."

"Thanks." Roxxi said, running off into town...

Pintel and Ragetti then looked at each other, remembering that Roxxi was supposed to be dead. Then they both shrugged and continued with their work...

* * *

In town, Jack and Peter found themselves standing in a store as Amara and Kate were trying on some dresses. Jack sighed, looking at the long list of supplies they needed before the Pearl could set off. _'At this rate, we're going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives.'_

"Dad, you should go." Peter said. "I'll stay with the girls. We need those supplies."

Jack nodded. "You'd better be back at the Pearl for dinner." He said. Of course, Jack was joking, since it was Peter who did all of the cooking. Jack gave Peter three bags of coins, for himself and his sisters, before he left...

Jack was walking towards a fabric store, for canvas, when he heard a voice calling for him. "Roxxi?" He shouted back.

"Jack!" He heard Roxxi shout.

"Roxxi!" Jack shouted again, as he started pushing through the crowd. Pretty soon, he found himself in the town square, where a huge fountain stood. On the other side of the fountain, Roxxi had just pushed her way through the crowd. They both looked at each other, before jumping into the fountain and running to each other. When they were close enough, Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around Roxxi's waist and kissing her. "Welcome back, luv." He whispered, placing his forehead on her's.

Roxxi smiled back, looking up at his face. "There's no where else I'd rather be."

* * *

After they finished shopping, Peter, Amara, and Kate returned to the Black Pearl, shocked to see their father standing there, with his effects back on. Actually, he looked like he had before...well before their mother had 'died'.

"So, did you three have fun?" Jack asked, smirking.

"Dad, are you feeling alright?" Amara asked.

Jack laughed, something that no one had heard in years. "Of course I am."

"Then why-"

"There they are!" Roxxi said, walking over. "So, how are my kids?" Then she noticed something. "Where's Jackie?"

"Wha?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I remember having four kids, not three." Roxxi reminded him. "Now where's Jackie?"

"He...ah...um...er..."

"He joined the Navy." Amara said.

Roxxi glared at Jack. "And you let him?"

"Actually, Dad was unable to work at that time." Amara said. "I was the captain at that time. Jackie was threatening to mutiny and turn the Pearl over to the Navy. I kicked him off."

"Literally." Peter added.

"I'll talk to you about that later." Roxxi said to Jack, before turning to the kids. "Peter, I heard that you're quite the cook!"

* * *

**Pintel and Ragetti are so used to Roxxi, they just shrug when she comes back to life...lol**

**You have to admit, most girls do take forever in the dressing rooms of stores...**


	8. The Truth

After trying twelve of Peter's favorite dishes, Roxxi walked up into the captain's cabin, where Jack was sitting on the bed, waiting. "Jack, mind telling me why our daughter was acting as captain?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I...well...you see..." He mumbled, before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry I kill you."

Roxxi sat down next to him on the bed and kissed his cheek. "Jack, you didn't kill me. You saved me. You're always rescuing me, even though you never realized it. Time and time again. Even when you stabbed me, you rescued me. If you hadn't done that, Jack I wouldn't have been able to come back."

"So then, you forgive me?"

Roxxi smiled. "There's nothing to forgive, Dear." She said, before kissing him. "Thank you for always being there to rescue me."

"You're welcome." Jack said, confused.

Roxxi smiled, noticing something wrong with the room. "Jack, what's that trunk doing out?" She asked, walking over to it. She opened it and pulled out a black and gold dress, before turning around, smiling at Jack. "My wedding dress?"

Jack nodded, blushing. "I missed you a lot." He said. "The shoes should also be in there."

"It's a shame you only wore this once." Roxxi said, holding a black and gold jacket, that matched perfectly with the dress. "It's much better than the one you're usually wearing."

"I don't wanna look like my Dad dressed me."

Roxxi couldn't help but to smile, remembering that Teague had planned the whole wedding, all the way down to buying the clothes. All of that when Jack was only four years old. "Oh Jack, could you help me find my Dad tomorrow. I need to give him something."

"After we find Megan." Jack said. "She felt terrible about shocking you."

* * *

The next day, Megan and Jade were deep in the forest, bathing. "Mind if I join you two?" A voice asked.

"Go ahead." Megan said absentmindedly.

Roxxi gave her older sisters an annoyed look, which neither one of them saw with their eyes closed, before slipping into the water. Then she started smirking, before splashing water at Megan...

"Excuse me!" Megan shouted, angry. But when she looked over, all of her anger vanished. "Roxxi?"

"C'mon, who else would do that to you?" Roxxi asked, smirking. "As manly as you are. You know, if you grew out your hair, you might actually look like a woman."

"Roxxi-chan!" Jade shouted, hugging her sister. "Jade-chan thought that-"

"Yeah, where were you?" Megan asked. "This has to be a good story."

Roxxi smiled, pushing Jade off. "Alright, I'll tell you."

"Megan? Jade?" A voice asked. All three women turned around, and saw Phebe tumble out of the jungle. "I wasn't expecting to see you girls here! James and I were sailing and we got lost."

"Some sailor." Roxxi mumbled about Norrington, rolling her eyes.

"Roxxi?!" Phebe shouted, wrapping her arms around Roxxi. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Enough with the touching!" Roxxi shouted, pushing Phebe away. "Now, back to my story..."

* * *

That night, at the Black Pearl...

Jack was waiting at the docks when Roxxi showed up. "Luv, you said you wanted to see your father?"

"Oh, right!" Roxxi said. "Where is he?"

"It seems that our fathers have stopped fighting." Jack said, as Roxxi wrapped an arm around one of his. "Mr. Gibbs told me that they've spent every night at a nearby tavern."

* * *

In the tavern...

"So, I've been meaning to ask, why were we fighting before?" Slick Snake asked Teague, who could only shrug. "Huh, with the way we were fighting, you'd think one of us would remember."

"I always thought that you'd be the one doing the remembering." Teague replied, before sighing. "Remember that one time we joined forces?"

"Aye, I remember that! To rescue Roxxi when she was two." Smith said, before sighing sadly. "Roxxi was always a troublemaker. You know, about a week or so after we rescued her, I caught her sneaking into her bedroom with a stolen knife from the blacksmith's shop!"

Teague shook his head. "You know, when I first met Roxxi, she threatened to shoot me with my own pistol!" He said, smiling. "She was only about nine years old, and she knew exactly who I was, but she didn't seem to-"

"Care?" A voice offered.

"Exactly." Teague said, before realizing who's voice that was.

Both men turned around and saw Roxxi standing there, smirking. Slick Snake smiled. "Roxxi, you're alive?"

Jack smirked, before pinching his wife's butt. "Yeah, pretty sure she's alive."

"Jack!" Roxxi said through clenched teeth. "Not in front of my father!" She then turned back to Slick Snake. "I saw Mom."

"Really?" Her father asked.

Roxxi nodded, pulling the envelope out of her pocket. "She told me to give you that."

Slick Snake broke the wax seal and read the letter, or rather the note:

'It's about time that we told Roxxi the truth.'

Slick Snake sighed, before gesturing for Roxxi to sit down. "Your mother and I have something important to tell you. Roxxi, we're not your actual parents. Megan, Jade, Phebe, and Sammy are our children, but you're not."

* * *

**I couldn't wait to put that twist in...**


	9. Slick Snake's Story

"What do you mean?" Roxxi asked confused. "How can I not be your daughter? I look exactly like Phebe."

"It's an interesting story." Slick Snake said, before turning to Teague. "Ever wondered why Calypso missed that one day with Davy Jones?"

Teague gave Slick Snake a confused look, before a look of realization crossed his face. "Does she have that kind of power?"

"What kind of power?" Jack and Roxxi asked.

"It was years ago." Slick Snake started. "Months before you and Phebe were born."

* * *

April 1694, in the Treasure on a sunny day out at sea...

Slick Snake stood at the railing of his ship, smiling. For months, it had seemed like the seas would never calm down again. He was so surprised when he woke up with sunlight coming through the window, he gave the crew a day off. The whole crew, after finding out about their day off, all went back down below deck to catch some much needed rest. Even his wife and children were below deck.

'_Six months.'_ Slick Snake thought, smiling. _'In six months, my third child will be born. I hope it's a boy.'_

"It wont be." A woman's voice said.

Slick Snake turned around and saw a beautiful woman standing there. She had black hair with red highlights and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a green dress. "You're Calypso?" Slick Snake asked.

"Yes, I am." Calypso said. "I'd never come if Davy Jones's one day on land was so soon, but I have no choice."

"What do you mean?"

Calypso turned to the side, showing Slick Snake her stomach. "The fully awakened gods can't have children with mortals."

Slick Snake's jaw dropped. "Then who's child is that?"

"Hades." Calypso said. "I met him five years ago, and I fell in love."

"And now you're worried that, if Davy Jones were to find out, he might harm you?"

"I'm not worried about myself." Calypso said, placing a hand on her stomach. "It's her I'm worried about. I'm a fully awakened goddess and I can heal myself, but she's not. I need a safe place to hide her, until she's strong enough to protect herself. That's why I've come to you."

"Again, what do you mean?"

"The only way this would work is if I can find a pregnant Atlantian woman who would agree with placing my child inside her. She would only carry my child until her own is born, but then you and your wife would have to raise her. I came to you because your wife is the only Atlantian I could find above the water. Could you help me talk to your wife?"

"I'd be happy to." Roxana said, walking up from below deck. She turned to Slick Snake. "Sam, I want to do this. That child needs us."

"Fine." Slick Snake said, sighing. "We'll do it."

Calypso smiled. "Thank you so much." She said, before vanishing.

Slick Snake sigh, turning to his wife, who now looked a lot more pregnant than she did five minutes ago. Then again, she was now having twins...

* * *

"You mean, I'm the child of Calypso and Hades?" Roxxi asked.

"That does explain a lot." Teague said, looking at Roxxi.

"Like what?" Roxxi asked.

"The temper." Jack and Teague both said at the same time. Then Jack turned to Slick Snake. "But how did Calypso do that?"

"I wish I could tell you it was a magical, painless way." A voice started. Everyone turned around and saw Calypso standing there. She had an unusually sad look on her face, as she gazed at Roxxi. "I'm limited as far as what I can do to the living and the dead. Roxxi, I couldn't just magically put you in Roxana. I had to kill you in order to save you."

Roxxi gave Calypso a blank face, speechless. Just as Jack was starting to worry, she took a deep breath. "So, when do I get to meet my biological father? Or does he know about me?"

Calypso smiled warmly at Roxxi. "We shall go now, if you wish."

"This should be fun." Roxxi said, grabbing Jack's hand. "You're coming too."

"You sure this is a good idea?" Jack asked. "Maybe I should wait here with-"

"Go on Boy!" Teague shouted, smirking. "Don't you think Hades would like to meet his son-in-law?" Then Jack, Roxxi, and Calypso vanished. Teague looked back at Slick Snake. "So, how exactly did you explain all of this to your crew?"

"Easy: they were too drunk to remember anything. No explanation needed." He said, before smirking. "My wife did a great job of tricking you into that peace treaty all those years ago. Promising the daughter that was not ours to wed your only child at the time in exchange for us to stop fighting."


	10. The Underworld

The underworld was like nothing Jack had ever imagined. When he thought of this place, he always pictured skeletons walking around, doomed to walk forever in darkness, lost for all of eternity. Jack would've never believed that there would be a town full of happy, if dead, people. The underworld actually reminded Jack of Tortuga or Shipwreck Cove during the day...

And then he saw the palace...

"Oh my god." Roxxi mumbled, noticing the palace. The palace was entirely crystal, the stones having been heated, by the magma river below, for so long that they turned into diamond.

"Coming?" Calypso shouted from the river. Roxxi and Jack looked at the river, where Calypso stood next to a boat...

"You sure that's safe?" Roxxi asked.

"Yes."

Roxxi and Jack looked at each other, took a deep breath, and joined Calypso in the boat...

In the Palace...

Jack held Roxxi's hand as they followed Calypso into the throne room. For the first time in years, Jack actually felt inferior. He could tell, but the way her had was shaking, that Roxxi felt the same way...

"Hades!" Calypso shouted, startling Roxxi, Jack, and the man in the throne...

The man in the throne, Hades, was also very different from what Jack imagined. Instead of an evil looking walking corpse with fire for hair, Hades was very alive looking, with tanned skin, and fiery red hair tied back with a black ribbon...

Jack looked at Roxxi, noticing that her hair, which always seemed a few shades redder than everybody else's, was an exact match to Hades...

Hades noticed Roxxi, and dropped the book he was reading."It couldn't be!" He said, stunned.

"It is, Hades." Calypso said. "That girl is our child."

Hades got up and walked over to Roxxi. That's when Jack noticed Hades's icy blue eyes. And that's when Hades noticed Jack...

"Who's he?" Hades asked Calypso.

"My husband." Roxxi answered, wrapping her arm around Jack's. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, so you're the captain of the Black Pearl." Hades said, looking at Jack. "Huh. I always pictured you to be...bigger. With more muscle."

Jack looked down at his own arm, and couldn't help but to sigh...

"He may not have a lot of muscle, but it's his wit you should be afraid of." Roxxi said.

Hades turned back to Roxxi. "So, I'm guessing that you're the-"

"Death Goddess?" Roxxi finished for him, pulling out her compact mirror. She changed it to the scythe. "Yes, I am."

Hades smiled at Roxxi. "So, if I remember correctly, your name is Roxxi."

Roxxi smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's my name."

"Roxxi the Death Goddess." Hades mumbled, before turning to Jack. "So what does that make you?"

"Hades." Calypso said. "There's a reason I brought them here now. We both know that, if the gods have children, when the children are grown, they take their parents' jobs. Seeing that we only had one child-"

Hades smiled, looking at Jack. "I get it."

"Get what?" Jack and Roxxi asked, confused.

"You will get it soon enough." Calypso said.

Hades placed his hands on Roxxi's shoulders. "Roxxi, if there'd been a way, I would've kept you here, I'd keep you here now, but I couldn't then, nor can I now. You belong in the world of the living." He kissed her forehead. "Good bye, daughter." He turned to Jack. "Oh and Jack, don't be too surprised to find the Misty Lady,"

* * *

Roxxi and Jack then woke up in their cabin. "Was that just a dream?" Roxxi asked, confused.

Jack got up and look out the window. "No, it wasn't."

"How do you know?"

"Cause there's the Misty Lady." Jack said, just as Mr. Gibbs ran into the cabin. "Captain! The Navy! They're attacking!"

Roxxi was already standing, scythe in hand. "I've been waiting for a good fight for long enough."

"Roxxi!" Jack said. "Our son's out there!"

Roxxi sighed. "Good point."

Jack then looked at Roxxi. "Actually, I've got an idea."


	11. The End

The Navy ship was sitting next to the Pearl, with all of her cannons loaded. Jackie stood at the helm. _'This is your fault Dad.'_ He thought, glaring at Jack. _'It's your fault that Mom died, and I'm never going to forgive you for that! Never!'_

"JACKIE!" A voice shouted.

Jackie took out his spyglass in disbelief. Sure enough, standing on the deck of the Pearl, was Roxxi. "Mom." He mumbled, before turning to the crew. "Hold your fire!"

Pretty soon, Jackie was on the deck of the Pearl. "Mom?"

Roxxi smiled. "Jackie." She said, smiling. "It doesn't matter what kind of family you're from: trying to blow up your father isn't very nice."

"But he killed you!"

Roxxi shook her head. "I was killed by myself." She said, as if that would make sense to him.

It didn't...

Roxxi then took a good look at Jackie. "My god! Have you been eating well? You're skinnier than your father! I didn't think that was possible! Tell your crew that your mother is going to make sure you all have a good meal! I don't believe..."

As Roxxi went on with her rant, Jackie felt his face turning redder and redder in embarrassment...

* * *

That night, Roxxi and Peter cooked dinner for Jack's crew, the navy crew, and Teague's crew. The navy crew was hesitant at first, then Jade, in a full geisha kimono, walked in. A few of them recognized Jade, and instantly relaxed. The others just followed their example...

Late that night, or early the next morning, Roxxi finally allowed Jackie to go. Roxxi was just about to walk into the captain's cabin when Amara walked up to her. "Mom, I have a question."

"Yes?" Roxxi said.

"Mom, let's say that I meet a guy that I like, a lot. Is it ok if I bring him around sometime?"

Roxxi smiled. "Of course I'm fine with it. Afterall, you're old enough." She said. "It's just that I'm not so sure if your Dad's going to like that too much." Roxxi looked around, smirking, before turning back to Amara. "I wont tell him." She whispered, before walking into the cabin...

Jack stood there. "Roxxi, I understand you're Jackie's mother, but why did we have to feed the Navy Rats?"

"Because Jack, all those men needed was a good meal." Roxxi said, walking over to the door to the sleeping quarters. "Besides, it's a good way to get them off our tail."

Jack shrugged, before following Roxxi. "I can't believe myself when I say that it's a good thing we kept Jade around."

Roxxi smiled. "For once, the vampiric geisha was actually useful." She said, before sighing. "Jack, what do you think Calypso meant by-"

Jack wrapped his arms around Roxxi's waist. "No idea Luv. I thought you would." He purred into her ear. "Honestly, right now I'd rather focus my thoughts on something else."

"Honesty coming from a dishonest man?" Roxxi teased, turning around. She then kissed him, unbuttoning his vest as quickly as he unlaced the back of her shirt...

* * *

The next morning, Jack awoke to find himself alone. He took a deep breath, before walking out to the deck. He just happened to glance over at the docks...

...to find Amara in the arms of some boy!

"OI WHELP!" The boy heard a voice shout. He turned around, and found Jack with a cannon aimed at him. "GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

"DAD!" Amara shouted, annoyed. "LEAVE DIEGO ALONE!"

Jack smirked. "DIEGO, IS IT?"

"YES?" He said, confused.

Jack pulled Pintel and Ragetti aside. "Get Diego and lock him in the brig."

"Belay that!" Roxxi shouted, panicked. "Jack, we don't want to be doing that!"

"That bilge rat has his arms around our daughter!"

"That 'bilge rat' is the Prince of El Dorado!" Roxxi said. "Like I said, we don't want to be doing that!"

Jack looked at the cannon. "A misfire?"

"Jack, you like living, right?" Roxxi asked. "Cause if you fire that cannon at the boy, we wont be doing that for much longer."

Jack glared at Diego, but moved away from the cannon...

"Jack, I wanna go back to England." Roxxi said, smiling at the thought. "As Phebe reminded me, it's almost October 31st. It'd be nice to go back to that river. Remember? The one we met at? When we were kids?"

"When you knocked me out with one punch?" Jack asked.

"You deserved it. Trying to eat my cat." Roxxi mumbled, before wrapping her arm around Jack's. "Jack, you know that we wont live forever. When we do die, I want to make sure that our children are taken care of."

"Your crystal ball told you something?" Jack guessed, shifting to put his arms around Roxxi's waist as she nodded. Jack sighed, knowing what she meant. "I love you, Cici."

* * *

_'A few months later, we were in England, near a river. Mom and Dad went there by themselves, but I followed, curious. While they stood there, next to their favorite spot, two soldiers showed up, shot them, and ran off. I'm guessing to report what they just did. I ran out from my hiding spot, behind a tree, and kneeled down next to them. "Mom! Dad! Hang on, I'll get some help!"_

_"It's too late." Mom said, holding a box out to me. "Do me a favor and...give your Grandfather this. It's very important that he does."_

_"Yes Mom." I said, scared._

_"Yuki." Dad said, holding something out to me. His piece of eight. "I want you to take care of the Pearl for me. Will you?"_

_"Aye." I said, holding back tears._

_"Jack." Mom said, holding out her hand..._

_Dad reached out as far as he could, and grabbed her hand. "I love you Roxxi."_

_Mom smiled. "I love you Jack."_

_They gave each other's hand a final squeeze, and passed on..._

_As a final dedication to my parents, I decided to collect the stories of their final grand adventures and put them all together in this log book. I included everything starting from when Dad first showed up in Port Royal. I got parts from everybody, from Grand dad to Mr. Gibbs. Anyone who could tell me. I even looked at Mom and Dad's log books. According to Grand Dad, Mom and Dad have taken the places of Hades and Calypso, but who knows, with how much rum Grand Dad has been drinking since their deaths..._

_So, after two years of reading and writing, these are the Final Adventures of Captain Roxxi and Captain Jack Sparrow!_

_Captain Amara Sparrow_

_Captain of the Black Pearl_

_Pirate Lord of the Caribbean'_

* * *

**Finally...the end!!!**

**Sorry if you didn't like the ending...it's just that I've noticed that, if I don't kill off Roxxi and Jack, I end up writing another story...**

**Believe it or not, I was only planning on writing one story with Roxxi and Jack.**

**Thanks for reading My _Nightmare Series_!!!**


End file.
